The Wayne Apartments
by Alexwarrior
Summary: AU where Batman and Wonder Woman live in apartments across the hall from each other. The first chapter is just to set up the universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Wayne Apartments

A well built man dressed in average jeans and a shirt half covered by a jacket strolled up to the front desk of the Wayne Apartments.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up my key for apartment 913B."

"Name?"

"Thomas Pennyworth."

The desk worker rumages around in a box jingling with keys until he pulls up the one he was searching for.

"Here you go Mr. Pennyworth, and, by the way, the gym is open from 4 AM through 10 PM."

"Er...thanks.

Thomas collected the keys and traveled nine floors up on the elevator. As the floors dinged by he thought to himself _well it certainly was nice to not be recognized and swarmed by the papparazzi. _

He exited the elevator and went down the hall, turned right, and turned right again. 911B...912A...912B...913A...and finally 913B. He faced the door, and put the key in the lock to unlock the door. He swung open the door and went inside. Unbeknownst to him though someone was watching him.

The same someone watched him throughout the day as Thomas made several trips up and down in order to bring up all his stuff.

I finally had all my belongings up into the apartment. As I look around I have to admit, the company did a good job with this place. My apartment featured a welcoming living room already adorned with a large tv and cushy couch. The kitchen featured a top of the line fridge, dishwasher, stove, and the only thing I have a slight clue of how to work, a microwave. Down a short hallway were another three rooms. On the right there were two doors. The first one contained a study with a large desk, a few bookshelves, and a very comfy looking desk chair. The chair would definitely be helpful for my job, both my jobs. The second door held a classy bathroom. Obviously there was a toilet along with a glassed in shower, jet tub, and sink. On the left I found my bedroom. There was only a king size bed for furnishment. At the back of the room was a walk in closet. Most would be angered by the relatively miniscule size of it, but I expected it. I ran my hands along the back wall until I found the crack in the wall. I pushed in, opening the fake wall. Inside was another small room approximately ten feet by ten feet. This is where I planned to set up the subcave. It was nowhere near as good as the cave at the manor but his sisters were getting too suspicous about his nightly activities. For now this would have to do.

At about 7 o'clock someone knocked on his door. He looked through the peephole and found a shy smile on a normally confident face. The face was framed by gorgeous black hair that flowed down a body he knew very well from his "other job." He opened the door with a matching smile.

"Hi um I'm Diana Prince. I saw you moving in today and thought I would come say hi. I brought some cookies."

I glance down at the plate of cookies she held. They did look good.

"Come on in. My name is Thomas Pennyworth."

Diana walked in and set the cookies on the table in the kitchen. She offered a cookie to him which he gladly took.

"So Mr. Pennyworth what brings you here?"

"Well first off you can call me Thomas, or even Tommy. There's no need to be so formal. And I'm here actually to hide from the world a little. I just want to have a little time to be just me. Do you know what I mean?"

"You have no idea **Thomas." **She stressed the use of his more casual name.

"So your in the same boat then huh? What do you do for a living?"

"I work for a charity foundation. You?"

"I work for Wayne Enterprises- from my home. "

The two continued talking for a while, easily falling into the conversation pattern of close friends. Later that evening Thomas escorted Diana back to her apartment. The two would quickly become good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so hopefully this chapter will answer some questions. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh also I realized that I originally said that it would all be one shots, but I guess there is a loose plot since eventaully this *waves hands in general direction of computer* will probably lead somewhere.

Diana POV:

_Hhhhmmmm...spaghetti, meatballs, tomoto sauce, parmesean...What am I forgetting? I_ continued to wander aimlessly around the store racking my brain for the last thing I needed. _Wine! Duhhhhh! Oh wow I have been hanging out with the Flash waaaayyyyy too much. Duh is not a thought that should occur in the mind or royalty. _

I located the wine selection, my eyes skimming the shelves until settling on a good year that was decently prized.

After collecting that I walked toward the check out line. I felt excited. Thomas and I were celebrating the one month anniversary of him having lived across the hall. I volunteered to make dinner since he barely knows how to use his microwave. A small smile ghosted across my lips at the memory of trying to teach him how to use it.

I started tapping my foot in anticipation when I realized just how loooonnng the line was. My eyes drifted to the different headlines on the magazines. I may be a princess, but I'm still a gossip.

As I scanened the racks a face jumped out of me. It was a copy of the _Gotham Gossip_. The headline read, "Gotham knight Bruce Wayne leaves his sisters to fend for themselves: Read more inside!" What really caught my attention though was the very, very familiar face. I reached into my back pocket pulling out my phone. I quickly swiped through pictures until I found the picture I was looking for. It was the picture of Thomas I had taken for his contact picture. Only the threat of never talking to him again convinced him to finally let me take the picture. Now I know why it was so hard to get it out of him.

My eyes glanced back and forth between Thomas and Bruce. They definitely had the same strong jaw line, the rugged nose, the soft-looking black hair, and those eyes! There was no denying the eyes! Those eyes were dark oceans hiding submerged secrets determined to keep them in the dark even though the sun made them sparkle, trying oh so hard to bring them into its golden light. Looking between the two pictures it was the eyes that confirmed my suspicion.

I bought the magazine along with the rest of my groceries before returning home.

Thomas POV:

I knocked on Diana's door at exactly 6 o'clock.

"ONE MINUTE!"

I waited patiently leaning against the door frame. When I heard her unlocking the door I straigtened up. The door opened and I didn't know whether to laugh or drool. She was wearing a yellow sundress matched in brightness only by her smile. The dress showed off her long muscular legs. The red boots she normally wore hid just how long they were.

Traveling back upward to her face I reached the object, or rather spot, of my original amusement. There was a dop of...tomato sauce? on her cheek.

"Are we having spaghetti for dinner?"

"What? How did you know? I got paper bags specifically so you couldn't see what I got from the grocery store!"

"You have tomato sauce on your face."

Diana's hand wiped at her face, removing the offending food.

"Oops." She grinned at me, matching the curve of my lips.

After that we sat at her table and began eating. There was little talk because both of us were much more concerned with the delicious food rather than each other. After both of us had eaten to the point of contentment Diana broke out the wine pouring us both a glass. We toasted to a long friendship. Diana downed hers before placing the glass delicately back down on the table. Then she folded her hands in front of her, and instantly I knew I was in trouble.

Her hand snaked down to the bag beside the table and pulled out a magazine. She placed it on the table before sliding it over to me. She let me look it over for a few seconds before choking out, "why did you lie to me?"

"Diana, I...as Bruce Wayne people chase after me for money, for pity, to make sales pitches, to try and get in my pants. I just wanted to be myself. Without all the glamour."

"You didn't have to lie to me though. I would have accepted you. I'm not after money or fame."

"I agree. **Now**, I know that. When I first met you there was no way for me to tell if you were just another floozy or golddigger." I reached out grabbing her hands, "Diana at this point I know that you are past those things. That's why I haven't bothered bringing it up. Names and titles don't matter to you. Am I any different of a person now than I was yesterday?"

She glared down at our hands before jerkily retracting them and wrapping them around herself. "You're a liar."

"To give myself freedom. We would have never became friends if I didn't do this. I would still be in downtown Gotham in fancy restaurants being chased by girls and spending money on overpriced, mediocre spaghetti. Instead I get to enjoy free, amazing spaghetti in the company of a wonderful woman who actually has a brain."

Diana looked down at the table. Her cheeks had turned pink at the compliments. She composed hersef before answering smartly, "well now I know why you're so bad at cooking."

"What?"

"You. You're a terrible cook becuase you've always had other people to cook for you.

I smirked at the statement, "yeah, yeah that's true."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. This was probably the first time it was ever akward.

Diana finally broke the silence "What is your family like?"

"Well, if you didn't know, both my parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne-"

"Do I call you Bruce or Thomas?"

I thought about it for a little before responding, "You can call me Bruce, just don't do it around other people."

"Ok."

"As I was saying, they are both dead. My butler, Alfred, has been with my family since my father was a child. He's been filling in as my father since my real dad died."

"What about your two sisters. I was reading online and it says they are children of a um, of another woman.

I groaned at the statement which caused a concerned glance from Diana. "No no it's not like that at all. That was just the story Alfred and I created for them. The older one, Barbara, she is also an orphan like me. Her mother died in child birth. Her father was Jim Gordan. He died during the big Joker fiasco two years ago. Jim was the detective who identified the murderer of my parents. When he died I felt obliged to take his child in. She's a sweet girl, and she's incredibly intelligent. She always knows about the newest technology. Julia, the other girl, is the daughter of Alfred. LIke I said before, Alfred is my closest familly, so when his daughter showed up at our door there was no question about taking her in. She's brash and coarse, but she's pretty good about quitting when she's ahead." They're both wonderful young woman."

Another few silent minutes passed before Diana answered "Can I meet them one day?"

"Of course."

We both continued to sit in silence, our words hampered by revelations.

Diana reached out for the wine bottle, pouring herself another full glass. She downed this one too.

"Thomas. Bruce. Whatever your name is. Can you please just leave for now. I promise I'm not mad anymore. I just need some time to...process."

"Diana I'll leave. I just need to know first- are we fine? Can we still be friends?"

"Oh gods yes. Bruce we most definitely still are friends. It's...me I'm concerned with. I just...I need to be alone for a while."

"Its ok I understand."

"Bye Bruce."

"Bye Diana."

I got up and made the way to the door alone. I opened the door and just before leaving I looked back. Diana sat at the table, head cradled between her hands with her hair hanging down, curtaining her face.

Diana POV:

Everything fell apart when I called him a liar. _So stupid! I'm no different than him. Just like him I'm living a lie just like him for almost the exact same reasons. I've already dug out his real self. How long will it be until he figures out mine?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. I've been sick the past few days. Thanks so much for the support! And yes , most of your suspicions are right, but I won't confirm it verbatim just yet. There's no story without a little bit of mystery! What do you all think of my writing style? Let me know in the reviews, thanks!

Diana POV:

Things between Bruce and I quickly returned to normal. Afternoons spent eating takeout, watching cheesy sitcoms, and talking became the expectation. Of course sometimes they were interrupted for me by JLA emergencies. Bruce also was occasionally called away be work. He always babbled something about having to close a muti-million dollar deal or such. We both understood that our jobs came before our social lives.

Today Bruce and I have plans to watch "The Breakfast Club" at his apartment. I am looking forward to the pizza! Right now though I just wish I could get this stupid fan to work. The AC is broken in my apartment and it's the middle of July. What I wouldn't give for a dip in the cool lakes on Themyscira right now.

After failing to bring life to my lifeless fan I settled for taking a cold shower.

15 minutes later I stepped out of the shower, patting myself dry with a towel. I opted to ignore the second towel I normally used to dry my hair deciding the we hair might keep me cooler at least a little longer. In my room now I threw on a bra and a loose tank top. I decided to finish out the look with a pair of short, breathable running shorts. I quickly ran a brush through my slick hair before returning to my living room.

After testing the fan one last time I padded bare foot on the soft carpet crossing the hallway to Bruce's door. I knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds before the door clicked open. Bruce's warm smile greeted me. Even warmer was the wave of air that rushed out the open door.

I groaned before asking, "your AC's broken too isn't it?"

He grinned at my obvious displeasure before answering simply, "yep."

"Damn. And here I thought I might be able to escape this stupid heat wave." I walked in and looked around. After a quick perusaul I realized that despite the lack of AC, the weather wouldn't be nearly as hot as in my apartment.

Confused by my change in mood from miserable to content Bruce closed the door before turning and asking, "what?"

"You have a working fan. Lots of them actually."

Before he could answer the door bell rang. Bruce walked over to the door, pausing to quickly glimpse out the peephole. When the door opened the tantalizing smell of fresh pizza drew me to the door. I graciously took the box while Bruce dug in his pocket for cash. I pranced away, elated by the pizza, while he doled out a wad of bills to the delivery boy.

By the time Bruce finished I had already claimed a spot on the couch. I sat cross legged with the open box balanced between my knees.

"Hungry I see."

I grunted through the bite in my mouth with a cheeky smile lighting my face.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes before turning away and popping the dvd in. Then he settled down on the couch and started on his first slice just as the first scene of the movie began to play.

An hour later and I had long ago moved the empty pizza box to the coffee table. I began to rake my hands through my hair pulling it into the shape of a ponytail. Just as I reached for the hairtye on my wrist Bruce's hand stopped me.

I looked up at him cocking one eyebrow.

His hand began to pull back my fingers one by one until only my palm rested against the air where my hair had been.

"Leave your hair down Diana. It's so pretty when it's down."

I froze locked in his gaze, suddenly realizing how heated it had become. He finally took his hand off mine, and I lowered the hand on to my lap doing my best to ignore the hot, tingling sensation from where our skin had touched. I finally looked down my cheeks burning from the sudden intensity between the two of us. Once I was sure my cheeks weren't red I looked back up at the screen, feigning interests. I kept trying to steal stealthy glances, but everytime I did, so did Bruce.

When the end credits rolled Bruce quickly stood up to take the dvd out.

I yawned, this time feigning interest in sleep.

"It's getting late, and I'm ready to hit the hay. Thanks for the movie and pizza Bruce," I said moving toward the door.

"Yeah." Bruce opened the door and I stepped out. "Goodnight Diana."

I looked across the door feeling the intense passion return. I mentally shook it off before being able to calmy say "Goodnight Bruce."

The door closed and I turned around, walking back to my apartment.

Bruce POV:

I stood at the door for a good ten minutes after closing it. Finally I slammed my clenched fist against the wall. _Damn it. Damn it Bruce. Your letting yourself get to close to her. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! This chapter will feature a special appearance from Donna Troy A.K.A. Wonder Girl. Since she is fairly well known by her name I had to give her an alias. Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome!

Donna POV:

I walked down the hall watching the numbers pass by until I reached 913. _ Uh oh. Diana forgot to menion that there was an A and a B apartment. _

I looked back and forth between the two doors for a couple moments before quickly knocking on 913B. A few seconds later and, though I was not looking at Diana's familiar face, I was not terribly disappointed by the handsome visage greeting me instead. He was a little old for me though.

"Um...hi. Who are you?

"Sorry I'm visiting my friend, Diana. She told me she lived in 913, but forgot to tell me which letter."

The man chuckled before saying, "that's not surprising. She always forgets to write it on her mail too, so most of her mail ends up coming to me. Come on, lets go."

He closed his door before accompanying me across the hall. He knocked firmly on the door hollering out, "Diana I have a package that you put the wrong address on it again."

Diana opened the door looking harried "Oh I'm sorry Bruce! One day I'll- Kory!" We exchanged friendly hugs with eager smiles.

"Well Bruce, in case she didn't tell you, this is Kory, Kory, Bruce. Bruce don't give me that face. Kory's like me. She doesn't care if you're a famous billionaire."

"Aha! I knew you looked familiar!"

Diana glared at me before continuing. "She's one of the young woman from the Amazonian charity I work at. Here why don't you both come in so you can get to know one another."

The three of us made our way into the apartment. I think Bruce and Diana just made small talk in the kitchen while I got set up in the spare room. The two of them were cute together. I would _definitely _have to bring it up with Diana later tonight.

I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Diana bashfully smiling as her cheeks turned red. Yeah _definitely _talking about this tonight with her.

Bruce turns to me allowing Diana a moment to return to her normal skin tone. "So Diana says you've been living at Hestia's Home for Women and Children?"

"Yep that's right. They were starting to get really low on space. Diana volunteered to let me stay at her home to make more room. We're practically sisters and we've known each other for a long time so it made sense. Plus, I'm amost back on my feet so I'll probably only be here for a week."

Diana nodded affirmatively and Bruce asked, "What are your plans?"

I excitedly told them all about my plans to move to New York and get a degree in photography. They both listened eargerly even though Diana had already heard it all quite a few times.

After that Diana and I made cookies which we allowed Bruce to eat some of while watching romcoms. This is definitely looking like its going to be a fun week

A week later.

Tonight is my last night before heading off to New York. Diana kicked Bruce out so we could spend it alone. I finally had the chance to bring up her and Bruce.

"So Diana," I looked around casually, trying to retain my courage. "Are you and Bruce dating?"

"What?"

"Um...well..." Diana arched an eyebrow, urging me on. "I mean you too...act like it. You two do pretty much everything a normal couple does except kiss and hold hands and stuff."

Diana looked dumbstruck. After a minute of recovery she finally answered me. "Donna, no. Bruce, Bruce and I are just friends. He doesn't feel the same way I do about him."

"Ha! So you do like him."

"You little brat." Diana's glare might work on others, but I've known her too long. It only made me smile harder. "Ok fine. So maybe I do like him. So what? There's no way he likes me."

"Diana have you seen the way that man looks at you?"

A thoughtful expression passed across her face, but rather than answer she decided to turn the tables on me. "Hmmm. Speaking of boys, what's this about you kissing Batman's protege?"

_Uh oh. _

Diana POV:

Donna had left early this morning to catch her plane, but I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. _ Bruce isn't interested in me. He can't be. It just...no. It wouldn't work. My life is too complicated as it is. _I rolled over in bed trying again to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't get away from the memory of just how Bruce had stared at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry this took so long. School started back up for me so chapters are going to be coming out a little slower. Don't worry though I'm not going to abandon this! I already have the next four chapter ideas. I'll probably update about once a week now. In this chapter things start to heat up a little!

Batman POV:

I looked over at Diana, amused at her newest choice of position which consisted of sitting upside down on the couch with her feet hooked over the top and her hair falling only a few inches before piling on the soft carpet.

As she began to shift again I finally asked her, "Diana are you ok?"

"Mmm yeah," she said as she twisted her back. "I'm just," crack crack crack, " sore from a workout I did earlier." _ Interesting that Diana is choosing to call a full on smackdown with Darkseid a "workout"_

"Well Diana you are in luck."

"Uh really, and why's that?"

"I am a massage master," I say as I lace my fingers and push them out to create an impressive cracking noise.

"Ummmhmmm. I'll be the judge of that."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked attempting to copy Diana's signature eyebrow cock.

She promptly turned her back to me. After a moment she turned her head toward me before saucily asking, "Well?"

First I gently swept her hair off her shoulders and off to one side. Then I began my massage. I decided to start low at the small of her back. My choice was instantly rewarded as she leaned into my touch. When I reached the square between her shoulder blades a sharp gasp escaped her lips. I felt my pants suddenly get tight.

I continued up until I had reached her shoulders from which I worked my way to her neck which elicited a series of low moans. I leaned in close to her, my lips almost grazing her ear. "So who's the master?"

Rather then answer Diana uttered another throaty moan. Between the noises she was making, the lavendar scent wafting off her hair, and the fact that at this point she was practically sitting in my lap I was finally pushed over the edge.

I moved my lips off her ear to her shoulder, retracing the path back to her neck with soft kisses. She began gyrating her hips against me while my lips moved from her neck to her ear to her jawline. In the next moment she had spun around to face me and our lips locked together.

My hands began to wander up her back when she suddenly pulled away with an undignified shriek.

"Diana are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah that was...amazing. You just hit one of the sore spots on my back."

"Oh sorry."

"Um maybe we should slow down a little for the night Bruce."

"Yeah I think I'll just go home for now." I slowly got up looking hesistantly at her. "Good night Diana."

"Good night Bruce."

_I almost said I love you. _

Diana POV:

_Great Hera that got intense. Fast. Gods Bruce is so sweet and happy, but I still have feelings for Batman. They're such polar opposites, it doesn't even make sense. Damn though, Bruce knows how to kiss. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. That was my first ever attempt of writing smut so hopefully it wasn't too bad! Thanks for all the support! Oh, and I'll try to get the next chapter out Monday that way you guys aren't left in suspense too long.

Bruce POV:

So far it was a quiet night in Gotham. The Joker was locked up in Arkham, Ra's al Ghul hadn't shown his face yet since the last time he was "killed," and the mobs had just recently resolved their latest turf war. If anything were to happen Nightwing, Robin, and Huntress were all out on patrol with Oracle watching over. Since going into hiding I don't have to worry about making any appearances as Bruce Wayne. Diana was out of her apartment. I had an entire night to look forward all to myself. Now I don't havae anything against Diana, if anything I crave spending time with her, but things have been akward between the two of us since we kissed. Also this was looking to be my first utterly single and alone night in...years.

I gazed aroud trying to decide what I shoud do. Training was done for the day, there were no mysteries in desperate need of attention, I had no care to watch mindless tv, and I just finished Metamorphoses by Ovid last night.

Suddenly a perfect idea struck. I opened my laptop and with a few clicks the soothing melodies of my favorite music filled the air. I then returned to my cushy couch, laid down, closed my eyes, and simply relaxed. I sat, taking in the music, actually listening to the lyrics. It stirred in me old emotions that reminded me of my childhood as well as recent emotions of love and confusion and purpose.

Half an hour later I was brought out of my musically inpsired reverie by a knock on the door. I warily got up, not expecting company. I looked through the peep hole and nearly tore off the door handle in my urgency to open it.

The horror of what I had spied through the small hole was entirely eclipsed by the full view in front of me. Diana floated a few inches off the ground, trembling and covered in blood to the point where I could barely recognize her uniform. I pulled her in and, turning back to inspect the hall floor for half a second, checked for any tell-tale signs of blood. Then I closed the door, locking the bottom and top lock as well as sliding the deadbolt into place.

Clinging to my arm, Diana's tired voice rushed out the words, "Bruce, Bruce I know this is a lot to take in but I'm Wonder Woman and the JLA was attacked and I had to run and I needed a place to hide and your the only one I can trust don't contact the JLA find Batman he's the only one who can help."

"Diana ssshhh we'll get help, ok?" I helped her over to the couch and set her down gently, swiping a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Bruce I don't...feel...well," she whispered.

I wrapped her in a light embrace, afraid of squeezing any injuries. I need to bring Diana to the batcave, I don't have nearly enough medical supplies to take care of her injuries in the closet cave. I need to figure out how to get her out of here without being noticed. _ Think Bruce! Think!_

_ That's it!_ I went over the plan a few times before acting.

I pulled back from Diana before saying, "Diana I need to get you out of here. Ok? But I need you to trust me. I have a big duffel bag and I'm going to put you in it with a few blankets. I'm going to bring you downstairs to my car and then we can go to Batman, but I need you to stay quiet no matter what. Can you do it?"

Diana nodded meekly, and with that I turned to prepare everything. After lining the duffel bag with a comforter I supported Diana half walking half carrying her to the bag. I helped her get in. I tried my best to ignore the glistening in her eyes as I placed another blanket on top of her. From there I quickly made my way downstairs.

When the elevator opened I was met with a group of suspicious men. The apparent leader questioned me, asking, "What's in the bag, huh?"

I nonchalantly answered, "Oh just some stuff for the week. I'm going to visit my girlfriend in Metropolis. "

"So then you won't mind if I look inside?"

Deciding to play along with the storyline, I answered, "Sorry I'd rather not. My girlfriend and I have some um strange kinks.

Slightly peeved by the answer I gave him he asked the question I feared he would. "Mind if I beat on it a little then?"

"Well I guess everyone has their own kinks," was all that came out before I held out the bag. Watching the man smack and kick the bag I knew an already hurt Diana was in was the second most terrible thing I have ever been subjected to watching.

Pleased with the lack of movement and noise from the bag the assumed leader waved off his friends and continued upstairs.

I made my way as quickly to my car as possible without gathering more suspicion. I set the duffel bag in the back seat and took off. After driving for a few minutes I pulled over.

I turned in my seat and unzipped the bag pulling off the blankets separating Diana and I. I nearly lost it when I was met with closed eyes. I cupped Diana's face in my hands. Her eyes flickered open before whispering, "is it safe now?"

"Yes Diana, yes! You did a wonderful job!"

I almost jumped back as Diana released a wretched sob that nearly ripped my heart in half. She clutched blindly at my hands still circling her face whispering my name over and over. I kissed her gently on the forehead before whispering back, "I've got you Diana." With that I pulled away and took off on the road again speeding toward Wayne Manor.

Diana POV:

_I am hurt, tired, terrified, worried, but at least with Bruce I feel safe. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I was in Sarasota all weekend with my family. And last week was the finishing week of soccer for me. Hopefuly now my schedule will set in place, and I'll FINALLY be able to write at a more constant pace, both in length and time between chapters. Enjoy!

Bruce POV:

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the Batcave. I picked up Diana, who was unconscious, and brought her over to the medical bay. Alfred was already there.

"Oh my sir, when you said Wonder Woman was injured I figured it would just be a scratch or two."

"You can still fix her up right Alfred?" I said with a sudden hint of desperation.

"Yes sir, I do think I can. Let's go ahead and get started."

We quickly got to work. An hour or so later she was all patched up. Her suit was a little worse for wear, but it still covered enough. Her wounds were already starting to heal too, but she was still out. I decided to take the chance to change into the batsuit. When I returned I grabbed my laptop and took a seat on the table next to her.

I opened the laptop and typed in DIANA, unlocking it. A few clicks and passwords later I had pulled up the watchtower security feed. A little bit of rewinding got me to the problem.

Diana, Clark, and Wally were all sitting in the cafeteria talking animatedly. Suddenly a second Flash ran in making a beeline toward the food, but ending up in front of the first Flash.

"Um guys, that isn't me." With this all hell broke loose.

The Wally orginally talking with Diana and Kal began to change taking on the shape of a white martian. Jonn J'onzz and Shayera flew into the cafeteria. They were immediately followed by three other white martians. All four went straight for Jonn who was quickly overwhelmed. Clark couldn't shoot his heat vision without risk of hitting Jonn.

Diana, Wally, and Shayera each disentangled one of the white martians from Jonn and began individual fights. Clark stayed to help Jonn fight the one that appeared to be the leader.

Shayera was doing pretty well until her mace was sent flying. With her down, that martian turned to help it's leader against Clark and Jonn.

Wally seemed to be running around just fine until he started shaking head. I assume that he wasn't able to hold up the mind barrier we worked on while running at superspeed. This distraction caused him to miss the jab at his leg that brought him tumbling down.

Clark had managed to bring down the white martian that had knocked out Shayera. Now he ws at a standoff though. The leader was holding Jonn hostage using his body as a shied. Every time Jonn would try to shift the leader shifted with him. Clark was completely unaware when the white martian, unhindered by Wally, took him out from behind mentally and physically. Jonn now faced both white martians.

My gaze shifted to where Diana was still fighting her martian. I could see from her sloppiness that she was already struggling with injuries. The white martian that had been stunned by Clark's heat vision had recovered and was making its way to Diana. Diana began fighting both of them. Her brow suddenly wrinkled in fierce concentration by an apparent mental unslaught. This left her body vulnerable to a few vicious attacks before she was able to respond. She was fighting a losing battle. I noticed her glance fleetingly at Jonn before flying up and then with a large inhale of air, burst through the windows.

From there I can only guess she flew down to earth. On screen Jonn now faced all four white martians. Outnumbered, he was quickly defeated, and, along with Clark, Wally, and Shayera, was chanined and dragged off the watchtower.

I paused the feed, thinking about where the martians could have taken them when I was interupted by a voice.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you what happened."

I set the laptop aside and moved closer to where Diana lay asking, "Are you ok?"

"Yes yes I'm fine I think. I'm alread starting to heal, I just have a nasty migraine. Speaking of migraines do you know where Bruce went?"

"If you mean your friend, he contacted me via the bat signal. After he explained what happened he walked off saying something about needing a beer." I lied.

"Oh well ok so wha-AAAHHHH!" Diana's body jerked up nearly rolling off the table and her hands ran up to her face and began clawing at the skin and hair. I grabbed one of the medical tranquilizers pressing it into her neck before she could hurt herself anymore. As the drugs took affect her hands loosened and I pulled them gently away from her whimpering face. Barely hanging onto consciousness I stroked her face and hair until she drifted into a drugged sleep.

Seconds later I herd a beeping coming from the main room. I ran in just as the screen filled with the face of the leader white martian.

"Batman, I see we have caught your attention. In twenty-four hours we will burn your world as Jonn J'onnz did ours. Do not try and interfere or you and all your friends will perish."

The screen went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! So first off I would like to apologize that this chapter took so long. I had finals for a class this week and was stressed for time. I feel tht the last few chapters have been rushed and that the quality has gone down. That's the main reason I've been putting this next chapter off for so long. Here it is now though so let me know what you think. Is the quality better? Are you enjoying the writing stlye and plot?

Diana POV:

Hazy light began to swirl into my vision. My foggy mind struggled to remember what happened. I could feel that I was hurt. I felt a startling numbness across my body as I fought for full conciousness. My eyelids creeped open and I was met with the dark interior of...the batcave? Yes that's right! The white martian attack, fleeing, everything came flying back.

I started to sit up when a gloved hand stopped me.

"Woah Diana, slow down a little." said Batman's reassuring voice.

I resisted though and pushed myself the rest of the way up into a sitting position. I inquired, "What's happened since I've been out? Do we have a plan yet?"

Batman sighed before answering, "The white martians contacted me through a video feed. They have no interest in killing us particularly. They just want to see this world, which in their eyes is Jonn's planet, burn like their home did. The leader said if we tried to interfere that they would kill us as well as the rest of the league. Also I have a plan, but first you need to recover enough for you to be able to maintain the mind block we've practiced. You passed out again because they were able to mentally attack you. I've felt them probe at my mind, but so far they haven't' got passed."

I nodded understanding why it would be crucial to wait to tell me the plan. I abhor waiting though.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Batman broke the silence asking, "So who's the guy?"

I start, slightly suspicious and on the defensive, "Don't worry about it Batman, he's not a bad guy or anything."

"I trust your judgement Diana. I'm just curious."

I look down contemplating how to handle this. Bruce might be something special, but so might Batman. Before I came up with an answer Batman interrupted my thoughts.

"Diana are you in a relationship with him?"

I sat thinking for a while before answering, doing my best to keep the venom out of my voice. "Bruce and I aren't in a relationship, but we have had intimate emotions. And he appreciates me and treats me with respect." I watch his exposed mouth watching for any twitch of reaction. Of course, there was none.

"Diana, look at me." He reached out pulling my face towards him. "Diana you know I respect you. I just..." His words drifted off.

"You just what? How can you respect me if you are so afraid to even show your face?" I spat out.

Bruce sat silent, his jaw clenching, and nose flaring. I studied his face closely still seaching for the most minute shift in emotion. After a couple of minutes his face softened, only noticeable to someone who knew him so well as me.

"Diana. I'll make you a deal. When this crisis is all over I'll show you who's under the mask."

I mentally stumbled. I couldn't believe it. Why had he broken so easily? This was something I've pressed him about for ages. Why was he giving in?

"Batman are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Diana I love you, and I want to prove it." he announces, embracing me in a warm hug.

It took everything in me to not tense up. I started to recall the lyrics of some annoying pop song. I let it run in my head a little before delving into my thoughts. Something wasn't right. This was not Batman. He would never just admit something like that easily. I knew there was only one answer. The white martians, they must have broken through his mind barrier.

I broke away from the embrace and Batman helped me down from the table I had previously been lying on. I leaned against the table asking, "So since you love me do I get a kiss to prove it?"

Batman rushed forward colliding his lips with mine. While he was distracted I felt behind me underneath the table. Come on Batman! You have to have something down here. At last I found another tranquilizer, similar to the one he had used on me. I moved one hand aroung his neck imitating an increase in passion. After a few seconds I quickly brought my other hand up plunging the needle into his neck. His legs gave out and he fell into me. I picked him up, and placed him on the table I had previously been laying on.

A screech suddenly came from the Batcomputer and I ran over just as the static materialized into the face of the leader white martian.

"I warned you. Do not interfere. We have no grudge against you. Stay out of the way or else we will have a _ deathly_ grudge with you."

The screen returned to static and then went blank.

Great. Now Batman and is out and we're running out of time. Impatient as I was, there was no chance of me waiting for him to wake up naturally. I began searching on the shelf under the table for smelling salts.

Batman POV:

A strong scent wafted underneath my nose causing me to jerk awake. I blinked a few times and met two blue orbs shining with worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone first I would like to say thanks for the reviews and continued support! Secondly, sorry this came out late, but I had to spend the weekend cleaning the mold out of my room. Yeah that was just dandy. This chapter has a lot more fighting, which is still a very new type of writing for me, so hopefully it won't be too bad XD Oh yeah also I hope you enjoy the fun little beginning. Hehehe.

Diana POV:

I hummed along to the beat of the pop music remix blaring through my comm link while I waited for Batman to finish stocking up his gear. He said something about making sure he had plenty of incendiaries.

My thoughts drifted to what had happened minutes ago. Batman had continued to gear up as he had before being knocked out. Noticing what he had been doing I realized I still needed to reattach my lasso to its loop. Batman noticed what I was doing when he thought of the idea that is the current trouble of my thoughts. He determines that the martians probably wouldn't be able to read our thoughts if we were touching the lasso. It should kick out any foreign entities. He suddenly steps forward reaching for it just as I turn to untie it. Let's just say the place he grabbed was not my lasso, or even my hip. I don't think Flash could've jumped back as quickly as he did. After a few moments of akwardness and discomfort Batman apologizes and I hand him the end of my lasso. From there we are finally able to discuss an actual plan.

My thoughts fall away as a guilty looking Batman (I know, I didn't think it existed either) walks up asking, "Ready?"

With a nod of my head I steadily reply, "Ready."

Batman taps a few buttons before joining me on the transporter platform. My skin tingles as my particles break up and reassemble in a watchtower closet 22,000 miles above earth.

Batman steps out first. He takes out a gadget and attatches it to the security camera he said would be right over the closet door. Then he turns to me saying, "We're all clear from electronic monitoring. All the security cameras will be set on a loop replaying the events of the last ten minutes."

I nod in understanding as we head towards the Watchtower cells. After a few minutes we neared the final corner. Batman peered around the corner quickly followed by an effortless toss of an incendiary batarang. We both rushed forward. I threw my lasso around the white martian binding him in it. At the same time Batman hacked into the security doors, opening them to give us access.

I follow Batman inside, dragging the tied up, screaming martian behind me. I throw him into one of the empty, and fortunately soundproof, cells. Hopefully none of the other white martians heard his shouts. Either way we need to hurry because even if they didn't hear his audible shouts, I'd bet they heard his mental ones.

After that I join Batman in trying to hack into the cells. I watched for a minute or so with growing impatience. If we don't hurry we aren't going to get anyone out before the white martians get down here.

Ah ha! "Bruce these cells are shatterproof from the inside, but what about" I pull my arm back, "from the outside," I finish as my fist smashes through the glass. In seconds Batman is inside, quickly unlocking Superman's restraints.

We move on in this pattern of smashing and freeing until Jonn, Flash, and Hawkgirl are free of their restraints.

I turn to Jonn asking, "can you connect all of us?"

Rather than reply all I feel is a determined yes resonating in my mind.

Now linked Batman goes through the plan distributing supplies to the proper leaguer. Then Flash, Batman, and I set up on one side of the door, with Superman, Hawkgirl, and Jonn on the other. Now we wait.

Minutes later the remaining three white martians opened the door. Immediately they were met by a red streak. The streak flashes around a few times before stopping right back next to me. Kal steps forward a moment later shooting his heat vision across the martians. The microscopic, highly combustible fluid Flash slathered on them quickly ignites. I turn around, reaching for Batman just as the entire satellite is shaken by an ear-splitting boom.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! So the last chapter would have been longer, but I didn't have time to write this part until today and I wanted to give you guys something. So here it is! Thanks for all the support!

Diana POV:

I slowly cracked my eyes open blinking away the dirt and plaster. I looked around, smoke blocking most of my view. My eyes were still filled with a hollow ringing. I started to push myself up when my eyes connected with Batman's face.

I began calling his name, but I couldn't even hear myself. I lean closer to his ches, watching for his breathing. Before I can tell Kal is flung into me, and the two of us roll away before crashing into the remains of a wall.

I crouch and begin to stand back up. Kal taps on my shoulder and I look at him. I watch his lips for a few times when I realize he's mouthing my name. I point to my ears, and Kal nods. With that Kal jumps back into the smoking fray.

Dimly, I begin to hear the sounds of battling, and the sounds get louder and louder. I finally find Batman again. This time when I lean close to his chest I can hear his heart beating and the whispers of air flowing in and out of his mouth and lungs. Knowing he's safe I'm able to turn my attention to the battle.

Able to hear now, I head to the loudest sounds of fighting. The source of the sound is Hawkgirl and Flash doubleteaming one of the martians. The white martian is swinging left and right and changing forms to defend itself from the onslaught. I easily slide up behind him, and timing his shift into a solid form, I throw the lasso arond him, and quickly followed it with a few jabs at its pressure points. I guess it was a good thing that Batman made us go over martian anatomy.

"Nice shots Wondie!" compliments the Flash as he walks up.

"Thanks, do you think you could do something about this smoke while Shayera and I lock the martian up?"

"Sure thing," is all I get before he takes off zooming around the room. Hawkgirl helps me quicky lock up the white martain in the cell next to where Batman and I locked up his buddy earlier.

This time when I look around I can actually see what's happening. Kal is locking up the white martian he was fighting earlier in a cell across the room.

Near the doorway Jonn is staring down the leader. I could tell by the body language that Jonn was gaining the upper hand.

I walk over to Kal and softly ask, "should we help?"

Without turning his gaze from the mental fight in front of us he responds, "no, I think this is something Jonn needs to do."

I nod my head in agreemeent, and just as I do so the white martian crumples down to the ground. Jonn follows falling to his knees, breathing hard, but it's obvious who the winner was.

Kal grabs the leader and places him in one of the cells. Flash and Hawkgirl go to check on Jonn. I'm finally able to really see if Batman is ok.

He's caked with dirt and grime and plaster, but I think I was able to shield him from the brunt of the explosion. I kneel down next to him, and run my fingers along his jawline. I'm met with a grunt.

"Batman are you ok?" I inquire, relieved that at the very least he's conscious.

He wheezes, coughing a little before answering, "I'm fine Diana." He begins to push himself up, ignoring the hand I offered.

"Well I'm glad your ok," I say, anger sharpening my tongue. I stalk away, heading toward Jonn.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Short little chapter with lots of Bruce/Diana cuteness. Time to move away from the action a little and focus on the relationship. Hoping to post again sometime Sunday, fingers crossed! Question for you readers: Would you rather have frequent short chapters like this (1-2 a week) or a longer chapter every 1-2 weeks?

Diana POV:

I spend the day on the watchtower helping make repairs, showering, and sleeping. Late that afternoon I decide I should probably go and talk with Bruce.

Half an hour later I walk into my building. I keep pulling at the hem of my shirt as I wait for the elevator to reach my floor. I feel...nervous. _Stop being silly Diana. It's just Bruce. _My stomach still flutters though even while I knock on the door.

I step quickly inside as soon as Bruce closes the door. I don't say anything choosing to just gather him in a hug and rest my head on his shoulder. He hesitantly returns it, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

Feeling better I break away.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We stare a little longer, both of us trying to put together the right words. I get them together first.

"Bruce, I just want to thank you. For everything you did. I know it was really sudden, but..." I trail off, not quite sure of how to finish my sentence.

"Diana, really it was no problem. I would do anything for you. I l-" he stops for tenths of a second. Most people wouldn't even notice, but I do. "ike to think you'd do the same for me."

"Oh Bruce, of course I would." I reply.

The silence returns. I think Bruce is thinking about what he almost said. I know that's what I'm thinking about.

"So I've heard you're an even more **wonder**ful person than I thought you were."

I playfully smack his shoulder and roll my eyes gasping in fake irritation. He keeps smiling at me though, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Ok, serious question now Diana. How good are you at using the lasso in the bedroom?"

"Bruce!" I cry out indignantly.

After about half an hour of terrible Wonder Woman jokes and pickup lines we agree to watch a **wonder**ful movie. After a couple scenes though I start to feel the long night and day catch up to me.

Bruce POV:

It doesn't take long until Diana starts to lean against me. I listen to her breath slow as she falls asleep. Nearly as tired as her, I switch off the tv with the remote. I slowly get up, and gently lower her on to the couch. Rummaging around a little I find a blanket and drape it across her. I lean down and brush a light kiss against her head whispering, "Good night Princess."

I head off to my room, and prepare for bed. I fall into a fitful sleep full of unanswered I love yous.


End file.
